


Non Chiudete Quella Porta

by AwkwardArtist



Category: I bastardi di Pizzofalcone (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: Rovinare quasi la storia della vita? Quasi fatto. Rovinarsi la piazza con le proprie mani? Provarci fino alla fine.La storia fa parte dell'iniziativa “Santa is coming to femslash tonight" indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”.





	Non Chiudete Quella Porta

Rovinare quasi la storia della vita? Quasi fatto. Rovinarsi la piazza con le proprie mani? Provarci fino alla fine.

Se c'è qualcosa che Alex Di Nardo non ha ancora imparato è proprio che ogni situazione ha il suo proprio equilibrio. E che questo è retto spesso da una caterva di piccoli particolari che non vanno trascurati, mai, in nessun caso.  
Quindi, entrare distrattamente nella stanza dell'archivio, pensando a tutt'altro e lasciando il cellulare sulla scrivania, beh... sono alcuni di quegli elementi che potrebbero portare ad un potenziale disastro. Disastro che non tarda a manifestarsi mezzo minuto dopo l'entrata della poliziotta dentro la stanza, quando il botto della porta la fa saltare e realizza che con grande probabilità si trova chiusa dentro, senza possibilità di chiamare aiuto e senza che possa qualcuno dei suoi compagni rientri in breve tempo in ufficio.

“No, no, no! Cazzo!!” La brunetta si attacca alla porta con tutti e quattro gli arti ma ovviamente il pesante portone non si muove di un millimetro mentre sicuramente anche il meccanismo difettoso della serratura sta ridendo di lei.

“Come cazzo è possibile!” Impreca ancora la giovane donna, cercando lo stesso il cellulare nelle tasche, ben sapendo che non lo troverà.  
Si mette le mani nei capelli ma le treccine strette non le permettono di avere da questo grande soddisfazione. Non potendo nemmeno spettinarsi dalla frustrazione, Alex inizia a battere sulla porta. Nessuna voce accorre in suo aiuto, per buona misura assesta al legno anche un paio di calci.  
“Proprio oggi! Proprio oggi!!” si dispera.  
Aveva programmato tutto! Beh, tutto ma non aveva previsto questo.

“Proprio oggi, cosa?” chiede una voce al di la della porta e la poliziotta per un attimo pensa di averla sognata.

“Ottavia! Aprimi, ti prego.”

Dall'altra parte si sente una serie di rumori indistinti. La porta viene scossa, scossa di nuovo.  
Sembra quasi che anche la mora dall'altra parte la stia prendendo a calci.

“Non si apre, Di Nardo. Come hai fatto a finire chiusa dentro?”

Alex non risponde. In realtà non lo sa nemmeno lei. Perché ci è entrata senza preoccuparsi che il fermo fosse in posizione. Senza pensare di portarsi il dannato telefono. Sembra quasi che ci tenga ad auto sabotarsi e a quanto pare le riesce davvero bene.

“Non posso rimanere chiusa qua, capisci Ottavia? Non oggi.”  
dice infine a voce quasi bassa, come se la donna al di la potesse in qualche modo capire perché è così importante per lei quella giornata.

Ottavia sente il tono quasi sconfitto della giovane collega e non capisce perché improvvisamente la burbera Di Nardo sembri quasi sul punto di piangere.

“Alex, vado a chiamare aiuto. L'ufficio è vuoto ma credo che troverò qualcuno capace di aprire questa porta.”

Mentre sente allontanarsi i passi della donna, Alex si siede con le spalle contro il legno. Per un momento pensa anche di provare a calarsi dalla finestra se nessuno riuscirà ad aprire quella trappola prima che la sua serata vada in fumo. Le vacanze stanno per iniziare e lei ha impiegato un sacco di tempo a programmarle, in realtà non sa nemmeno se Rosaria accetterà di passare qualche giorno con lei, lontano da Pizzofalcone, dalle loro case, da quella routine condivisa a mezzo che stava per distruggerle. Non lo sa ma ci spera, perché ha capito che le cose devono cambiare e che la loro riconciliazione dopo il suo comportamento folle, ha bisogno di fondamenta solide.

Di nuovo dei passi e la voce della collega che si avvicina.  
Parla con qualcuno che Alex non sente. Poi Ottavia bussa sulla porta.

“Ehi, Alex, ho trovato qualcuno... non esattamente chi mi aspettavo ma penso possa andare. Sta cercando qualche attrezzo. Magari nella scrivania di Aragona troverà quello che cerca.”

Di Nardo quasi sorride e si rallegra del fatto che il collega non sia in ufficio oppure non vedrebbe la fine della presa in giro a cui la sottoporrebbe.

“Ho sbagliato sai?” inizia a dire, come se la sua voce si fosse dotata di volontà propria.

“Ad entrare in archivio senza scorta?” La voce di Ottavia contiene una nota di divertimento.

Alex alza gli occhi al cielo, Aragona non sarà l'unico a prenderla per i fondelli.

“Anche.” ammette la giovane “Ma non parlavo della mia stupidità odierna. Parlavo della mia stupidità costante.”

La donna bruna aggrotta le sopracciglia, sentendo nel tono della giovane agente qualcosa di diverso.

“In che senso, Alex?” chiede dopo un attimo di esitazione. Di Nardo non è tipo da condivisione dei propri affari, se lo sta per fare vuol dire che ne ha bisogno.  
Alza gli occhi sulla persona che ha incontrato in portineria che sta tornando verso di lei con alcuni attrezzi tra le mani.

“Con la persona che amo...” dice Alex e le sopracciglia di Ottavia spariscono quasi sotto la massa dei suoi capelli.

“Con la donna che amo.” ammette Di Nardo e se questo sorprende la collega, lei non ha modo di saperlo. Non sembra però perché immediatamente le viene fatta un'altra domanda.

“Come mai dici questo?”

“Perché l'ho accusata di starmi addosso, di essere come mio padre.”  
Il tono di Alex ora è amaro e Ottavia guarda la porta come se potesse vedere la collega, in questo modo si perde l'espressione attonita del suo aiutante improvvisato.

“E invece sono io che ho una paura fottuta! Prima di lei non ho avuto storie serie. Mi davo come scusa il fatto che i miei genitori non lo avrebbero mai accettato. Ma da un altro punto di vista mi faceva comodo. Tenere tutto separato. Si vede che non mi ero mai innamorata davvero prima d'ora.”

Ottavia non risponde. Sta guardando il viso della donna che non ha ancora detto una parola ma sta quasi tremando sotto il peso delle parole della poliziotta chiusa oltre la porta.

“Pensi che glielo dirai?” chiede infine la bruna più anziana “Così come lo hai detto a me?”

“Penso che me la farò sotto ma ci devo provare. Lei non è come me. È sicura di sé. Fiera di quello che è e di quello che fa. È persino fiera di stare con me... o almeno lo era.”  
Alex tira su col naso e la donna alta posa la mano sul legno. Ottavia non ha più alcun dubbio e si allontana in silenzio. Per essere sicura che nessuno incappi per sbaglio nelle due donne o nella loro quasi inconsapevole conversazione, esce e chiude la porta che da sul corridoio che porta all'archivio. Almeno è un uscio che si può riaprire. Un po' come la storia tra Di Nardo e la Martone.  
“Non voglio più nascondere la nostra storia. Voglio che diventi La Storia. Vorrei anche chiederle di vivere con me ma non so quando ne avrò il coraggio.”  
La brunetta finisce di parlare e improvvisamente trova strano che Ottavia non abbia più emesso un suono da qualche minuto.  
Sente che la serratura viene mossa e il rumore degli attrezzi. Forse Ottavia dopotutto non apprezza che lei sia lesbica e non sa cosa dire.  
“Ottavia? Ti sei spaventata?”  
Finalmente il clic della dannata trappola si fa udire e un attimo dopo la porta si apre.  
Gli occhi di Alex rischiano di uscirle dalla testa quando al di la compare in tutta la sua bruna bellezza proprio l'oggetto del suo rimuginare.  
“Non sono Ottavia e non mi sono affatto spaventata.” Le dice Rosaria e senza aggiungere altro, lascia cadere gli attrezzi che ha appena usato per liberare la sua ragazza e afferra con dolcezza la giovane poliziotta per darle un lungo emozionato bacio.  
Quando entrano in ufficio, mano nella mano, trovano il sorriso enorme di Ottavia ad accoglierle.

**Author's Note:**

> Storia riletta dalla Beta e quindi sistemata finalmente ^_^ correte a leggere le sue storie, il suo nome di penna è Petricor75  
> La storia fa parte dell'iniziativa “Santa is coming to femslash tonight" indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”.  
> Grazie ancora alle admin per la loro passione nel fornire sempre nuove inziative.  
> Il prompt a disposizione nella sezione fluff: Clumsy. Together.:A è rimasto chiuso in una stanza e comunica tramite la porta con B. BONUS: A parla senza sapere che B è dall’altra parte ad ascoltarlo


End file.
